


A Drop on your Finger Tip

by harryhasalittlelou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Harry is his patience, Human!Harry, Louis is a doctor, M/M, Oneshot, vampire, vampire!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:59:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7530064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harryhasalittlelou/pseuds/harryhasalittlelou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>~ Louis is a doctor in a hospital. Harry has had a car accident. Harry just wants to be Louis' friend. Louis just wants Harry's blood. It just kind of goes from there. ~</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Drop on your Finger Tip

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this ages ago, but I kind of forgot about it until now.  
> I just really always loved the idea of Louis as a Vampire don't judge me ;)
> 
> Hope you like it :)

„This one just came in. Car accident. He is conscious though. Gave him penicillin and he’s got an infusion already. He is stable now.”  
  
Louis nodded quickly and took the clipboard from the elder woman’s hands. “Thank you, Anne. You may go now.” He gave her a charming smile, before scanning the papers in front of him quickly. Head injury, one broken arm, lost a great amount of blood. However, nothing too bad he recognized in relief. It hurt his ranking a lot when people, especially teenagers, died under his treatment.  
  
He pushed the door to the patients room open with one shoulder. “Good afternoon, Mister..” He glanced at his board and took a deep breath. His first mistake that day. Slightly did he know there were more to come shortly. “Oh. Wow.”  
  
Louis had been working in hospitals for almost three hundred years now. 289 to be exact. He had had a lot of different types of blood on his hands, smelled a thousand different kinds of human scent and saw a million veins sticking out from all body parts he could imagine, but nothing had ever affected him in a way this did. It was sweetest, but at the same time roughest and most incredible smell that had ever passed his nose and burned itself into his lungs. It smelled to him like a scent made from the gods just for him.  
  
A cough got him back to reality. “Are you okay, Sir? You look like you want to eat me or something.” The chuckle leaving the boy’s mouth was the most beautiful thing Louis had heard in a while and he had to contain himself a lot not to break out in a wide grin, watching the boy’s curls wiggle with every little movement.  
  
“Sorry, spaced out. It’s been a long shift, Mister..” Holding his breath he glanced at his papers in a second attempt. “Styles it is.” He walked closer to the now named handsome young man and gave him a quick once-over. By what he saw he was fairly attractive, but that wasn’t the thing that caught his eye at an instant. It was the way a single vein ran down the right side of his neck, disappearing into the white hospital grown way too early for his liking. There was no way to describe how badly he wanted to stick his teeth into it. Not to kill him obviously, just to try some of the delicious blood, is smell made his brain go wild already.  
  
Louis liked working in hospitals. He always had. Ever since he got turned and started to go to a university to become a doctor he was fascinated by helping other people. And he did a fairly good job at it. He was known nationally as one of the best doctors and was proud of this honor. He tried his best and helped every patient as best as he could. Not only could he help the humans around him, he was also able to get as much blood as he needed to keep himself alive without anybody getting suspicious. A little perk of spending basically all his life in a hospital.  
  
“And you are..?”  
  
Noticing he had spaced out again, Louis cleared his throat and pretended to study the boy’s record. “Tomlinson. Doctor Louis Tomlinson.”  
  
“You seem to be quite young to be a doctor.”  
  
Giving up on being able to read any of the words printed out neatly in front of him, he looked up and met the greenest eyes he had ever seen in his life. Maybe the boy was a little bit more than just fairly attractive. Again his eyes flickered to the curly haired’s neck, scenarios involving a lot of blood and dark eyes running through his head. This had never happened to him before. He normally did a pretty good job in controlling himself around his patients, not even shying away from open wounds and running blood. He couldn’t quite put his finger on this case, when the only thing in his mind was the delicious smell of the body’s blood.  
  
“I’m actually twenty-six.”, He lied remembering the question he got asked what must have been at least a minute ago. “Well, how do you feel, Mr. Styles? You got hit quite hard I heard.”  
  
“It’s okay. Just lost a lot of blood they told me? I feel quite weak but they got me this blood transformer thing.” He pointed to the infusion. “You can call me Harry by the way. That’s fine.” He offered a cheeky grin and sat up a little.  
  
Louis eyes darted to the bag of blood hanging next to the bed, the red liquid running smoothly through the cord and the needle into the boy’s arm. He was tempted to just rip it out stopping the stranger’s blood to mix with the deliciousness of Harry’s own. It would ruin everything. After coming to realize this Louis relaxed. The scent would soon wear off, making it easier for him to breathe around his patient, which was not a bad a thing for sure.  
  
“You have lost blood, yes. But that won’t be a problem, although you might feel weak for a few weeks. How does your arm feel?” His eyes wandered to the white cast covering his left arm from his elbow downwards.  
  
“It itches like hell.” Trying to scratch underneath the hard material Harry poked out his tongue in concentration. It looked adorable Louis noted. “How long until I can take this off?”  
  
“I’d say about five weeks. But we will get it changed earlier than that. Moving on Mr Styles.”  
  
“Harry.”, he interrupted and threw another smile at him.  
  
Startled Louis nodded and bit his lip in an attempt to hold his breath for a little longer. He didn’t know how long he was able to take this. But clearly not for long. Professional. You’re a professional. Get your shit straight Louis. “About your head. They already made a few tests with you, is that correct?” Waiting for Harry to confirm he continued. “May I touch your head?” Another nod.  
  
He slowly moved forward stopping right next to the curly mop of hair and the bright green eyes looking up at him. At this point Louis just stopped breathing. He knew he could hold his breath for more than ten minutes, if he didn’t have to speak that was. The smell was unbearable. Needing every piece of strength and containment in himself he started to slightly touch Harry’s head, moving it around in a professional way and checking the sides for possible unnoticed injuries. His finger slipped down Harry’s neck giving each muscle a quick touch and ran up his neck, his index finger getting covered in a rather thick liquid that made him suck in another breath. “You have a wound on your neck.” He managed to squeeze out high pitched and hurried to get the blood of his finger using his white coat, he didn’t care. “I’m gonna go get someone to take care of that. Wait here a minute please.” He practically ran outside only stopping when he saw a nurse walking towards him. He took a deep breath. And another one. And another one. Until his lungs stopped aching as bad as they did just a few minutes ago.  
  
“Is everything alright Mr. Tomlinson?” The nurse asked and gave him a concerned look.  
  
“I’m great, thank you, and you?” He smiled charmingly as always, blame the animal genes or something, and sighed slightly. “Actually, could you help me to bandage my patient in there. It’s on the back of his neck and I know you are quite great in that kind of stuff and I have to go check on another patient really quick. Would you? Thank you so much.” Before she had a chance to answer he marched off as fast as possible not stopping until he reached the outside of the giant white building. It was the largest hospital in London known for its great emergency station and skilled doctors, even though he clearly did not act like of these at the moment.  
  
The scent wouldn’t leave his thoughts, he couldn’t wash it off, it drove him mad. He had to know if the blood tasted as good as it smelled, had to know if his fangs would sink into the flesh as easily as he imagined them to do and had to know the sounds the boy would make getting his blood sucked out of his body. It must be heavenly.  
  
Louis shook his head and took a last deep breath. He was a professional. This had never happened to him before, but he had to get over this and do his job. As faster he would get this done, the faster Harry would leave and the faster he could forget his blood and his green eyes and could move on with his endless life.  
  
Straightening his back he walked into his room again and grabbed the clipboard just to have something to cling onto. “So. Not that that is set… I need you to answer some questions for me just to test your memory, okay?” The boy nodded and Louis continued, every muscle in him tensed as he spoke. “Your full name.”  
  
“Harry Edward Styles.”  
  
“Your birthday.”  
  
“First of February 1994.”  
  
“Your sister’s name?”  
  
“Gemma.”  
  
“And your hometown please.”  
  
“Holmes Chapel.”  
  
“That would be it for now. Anymore questions?” Louis hoped not.  
  
“When can I leave this place? It’s so boring. And there is no one to talk to all day. What are you doing now, Mr. Tomlinson?” His eyes almost broke him as if they were trying to tear him apart from the inside out.  
  
“We want to keep you for observation for a few more days, Harry, I’m sorry.” He was about to leave, when the curly haired boy called him back.  
“You didn’t answer my question. What are you doing now?”  
  
“My shift is not over until five tonight, so working I suppose.”  
  
“What are you doing after then?”  
  
Locking myself at home. Crying. Not thinking about running blood and green eyes. Trying to kill myself. “I guess I could come over to chat for a little bit. But I have to go now, Harry. Get some rest.” As Louis closed the door behind him, the only thing he could think of was why. Why did he agree to that? Why did he make this situation worse than it actually had to be? He knew why. Because he seemed to be magically drawn to the young, innocent boy who didn’t even know what he was confronted with. Not yet.  
  
**  
  
His shift went by faster than he would have liked and he found himself walking back and forth in front of Harry’s door tying to clear out his thoughts and concentrating on the only important thing: Not eating the boy inside. This although was harder said than done, because never in his long life had he ever wanted someone’s blood as bad as he wanted Harry’s. And said boy didn’t have a clue.  
  
He knocked twice opening and closing the door carefully before sitting down on one of the uncomfortable visitor chairs. “Good evening, Harry.”  
  
“Hello, Mr.Tomlinson.”  
  
“You can call me Louis. I’m not working right now.”  
  
Harry chuckled and grinned. “Hello, Louis. Thank you for chatting with me for a while. It gets quite lonely in here to be honest. White walls and all that. How are you?”  
  
His eyes fixated on the vein on his neck Louis swallowed dryly and shut his eyes for a moment. “I’m exhausted. It has been a long day. How about you?”  
  
“I had a car accident this morning. I think that says it all.” He laughed and grabbed the Twix bar on the dinner tray next to him. “Do you want half of it? You must be hungry.”  
  
Louis accepted with a smile, making sure not to touch Harry in the process of taking the candy from him. “You have no idea.” He more or less mumbled to himself and took a bite. It was really time he got blood. It only had been a few days but he really needed this somehow. He felt like he had never been hungrier before. And he wanted it. He wanted to dig his teeth into the pale flesh of Harry’s neck and suck until he was done, until his hunger was satisfied and until he was able to remember the taste until the very end of time. He bit his lip trying hard not to click out his fangs.  
  
“So, Louis, tell me about yourself, what kind of music do you listen to?”  
  
Happily to get taken back to reality, he smiled at Harry and exhaled quickly. “Basically..”  
  
**  
  
They talked for more than an hour and it just got dark when Louis found himself lying in his bed staring at the ceiling. It had become easier to be around Harry. He was not sure if it was actually because his senses got used to the feeling or because the infusion blood mixed up with Harry’s more and more, but he was sure he liked it. The easier it got, the more he was able to concentrate on their conversation. Harry was smart; he had just turned nineteen and was a sophomore in college. He played golf and tennis and studied to become a lawyer. He enjoyed the same music as him and liked to watch stupid sappy love movies. Summed up Harry was pretty much everything Louis could look for in a potential friend. Besides the fact that maybe he was human and well..he himself was not. He did have human friends of course. There was Liam, slightly younger than him who he sometimes went to parties with. And Niall a surgeon at the hospital. They met up for lunch every now and then. They both did not know about Louis, but they didn’t have to. Louis had adapted himself into the human life perfectly and not one person had gotten suspicious in his long life of three hundred years. Not until now that was.  
  
**  
  
They spent the next few days talking a lot. Louis enjoyed hanging out with Harry and Harry enjoyed company in general. The elder found himself surprisingly often in the young boys room. With every visit he got more attached, even though he was not sure if it was to Harry himself or just to the smell of his blood. He had stopped getting a strangers blood pumped into him on his third day, making it harder for Louis to stay inside the room for more than twenty minutes before excusing himself to go to the bathroom or to get a glass of water. But he managed, because somehow he really liked Harry and Harry really seemed to like him and somehow they managed to become very good friends on the way sharing inside jokes and laughter as if they had know each other their whole lives.  
  
It was a Saturday night and Louis had the night shift. It didn’t bother him to work during the dark hours, he actually preferred it, since the hallways were emptier and the atmosphere calmer and just not as tensed. He was on his second round of checking on patients on the third floor when he quietly opened Harry’s door to find his friend sleeping sprawled out on the small hospital bed on his stomach.  
  
Louis’ eyes wandered over his large frame, over his ass and up to his curly hair stopping at his neck as usual. The wound had healed rather fast only a small crust visible as a contrast to his pale skin. As the doctor wanted to turn around, Harry moved his arm and started scratching the exact point until the crust came off and fell next to him on the mattress. Louis closed the door behind him; his fangs out by now as he watched a single drop of blood build up on the injury running down towards his back after it became too big. Without second thought, his instincts kicked in. He caught the dark red drop with his finger and sucked it into his mouth letting the taste linger on his tongue. He had waited so long for this. And it was even better than he could have ever imagined. He had never tasted anything better, not even in his human years, this was probably the best thing that had ever happened to him. He couldn’t stop himself now.  
  
His fingers ghosted up and down Harry’s spine. His sleeping made him look even younger, but Louis didn’t care. Nothing mattered anymore. He needed this, he wanted this, he was going to get it. Now. Pushing consequences and everything else aside he leaned forward and pressed his lips to the back of Harry’s neck before sinking his fangs next to the wound into the soft warm flesh. Careful not to be too greedy he started to slowly suck the sweet liquid of heaven into his mouth and swallowed it with a slight smirk on his face, his eyes dark black with lust. This was the highlight of his life. This taste was incredible and not to put in words.  
  
“What is…Oh my…WHAT THE FUCK LOUIS?!” The body on the bed shifted and mere a second later a pair of bright green eyes filled with fear stared blankly up at him.  
  
Caught in the act Louis clicked his fangs back in, whiped his mouth and jumped back. “It is not what it looks like!” He screamed even though he didn’t know what it even looked like.  
  
“Louis this is…Is this some sick kind of joke?” Harry’s hand found the back of his neck, his fingers browsing over the two new holes that still offered blood to the tensed air. “What the…oh my god. There are..did you…Louis…I’m…what did you do?”  
  
Louis couldn’t imagine Harry looking more scared than he did right now. He just wanted to take his friend into his arms and never let him go. He wanted to kiss that expression of his face until his fear was gone, but he couldn’t. Because it was him he was scared of. Because he was a monster and because he hadn’t had himself under control. It was his fault and he had no explanation that seemed reasonable in just the slightest way. He suddenly felt overwhelmed and sat down on his usual chair to run his fingers through his hair.  
  
“Louis. Did you just drink my blood?” Harry’s eyes stared at him. He could feel them. And he could smell his blood. His delicious blood. Now that he knew what it tasted like it was even harder for him to contain himself, but he had to. For Harry. Because he couldn’t just kill him.  
  
“I did.”  
  
He could hear Harry’s blood throbbing through his veins and tried to concentrate on anything else besides this sound, but it was hard. Too hard.  
  
“Are you like some kind of psychopath?” The younger boy’s voice was shaking rapidly and was not more than a whisper now as he kept staring at his bloody fingers making it even more difficult for Louis to stand the smell.  
  
“I’m not.”  
  
“Well obviously you are.” The church outside announced it to be two in the morning and Louis would never forget this exact time in his eternity.  
  
“I’m a vampire Harry. This is what we usually drink.”  
  
“That’s a joke right? I’m just having a weird dream. I’m just gonna go back to sleep now. Bye.” He turned around and tucked himself back under his blanket, his back facing Louis now.  
  
The vampire sighed, shot up and made a hold in front of the bed.  
  
Harry’s eyes opened and watched Louis anxiously clicking his fangs out and back in a few times before letting himself fall on the floor with crossed legs. “I’m sorry I normally don’t do this.”  
  
“What?” Harry sat up again, his hands balled to fists ready to defend himself at any second. As if he could. “You don’t normally try to eat your patients? How kind of you.”  
  
“It’s not like that Harry! I have never done this before, but you are just…your blood…it s so…I have never tasted something as … as perfect as this.” He closed his eyes and slid back on the floor wanting to crawl into a whole and die. This was not the way his shift was supposed to go. He should check on the patients, leave, go home and make himself some tea and he should sleep and cuddle with his favorite stuffed animal and live his forever life. He shouldn’t lie on a hospital floor having to explain to his friend why he just sucked blood out of his body. This wasn’t meant to go like this.  
  
“I’m confused Louis.”  
  
“Make that two.”  
  
The elder could hear Harry’s heart beating faster as he got up and moved to the other side of the room to just stand there and watch him.  
  
“I don’t understand, Lou.”  
  
Louis shot up in a non-human pace and groaned again. “The past few days it was so difficult to be around you, but I really liked you so I stayed anyways and I thought I could handle it, but I didn’t and I came to check on you and you scratched yourself and it started bleeding and I just wanted to try but it kinda got out of control I guess?”  
  
“You guess?” Harry rubbed his temple with his not casted hand. “You fucking bit my back and you call it kinda out of control? Oh my god, Louis! What the fuck? Did you try to kill me?”  
  
“Oh my god no! I would have never done that, Harry, I swear. I like you and I wouldn’t have done that. I wasn’t thinking. My instincts kicked it. I am honestly so sorry. You should have never woken up to that ever. I am so sorry.” He answered truthfully his eyes fixated on Harry’s blood smeared finger.  
  
The younger boy followed his look and stared at the almost dried blood for a while before holding it out to Louis. “Prove it. Show me you wouldn’t have killed me.”  
  
“What…what do you mean?” The vampire watched him approaching him carefully continuing to stretch his arm towards him.  
  
“Lick it off. I know you want it. Don’t kill me.”  
  
“Are you sure?”  
  
“Just do it Louis.”  
  
He swallowed and took Harry’s larger hand in his; the younger boy shivered under his cold touch but seemed to be really assured about this whole idea. Louis was not. He wanted to run away and never come back to this country ever again. He didn’t want Harry to know. He didn’t want anyone to know. But why did Harry trust him with this? He was an animal. He didn’t have control, why did he believe in him like that? It was odd to him. He wouldn’t have. He locked his lips around Harry’s finger and licked off the heavenly taste until it was all gone. Taking a deep breath he pushed himself backwards and backed up against a wall. He wanted more. He needed more. But he had to control himself.  
  
Harry looked at him curiously. “Is it difficult?”  
  
Louis couldn’t answer. Holding his breath he nodded and let himself fall to the floor to curl up in a ball.  
  
“Are we still friends, Louis?”  
  
He looked up. He couldn’t possibly be serious. But his eyes told him he was.  
  
Louis nodded again.  
  
**  
  
“So you probably get this question a lot, but like how are you out in the sunlight?”  
  
They were sitting on Harry’s hospital bed, waiting for his mum and sister to pick him up. The incident as they call it was not even twelve hours ago, but Harry seemed to take it pretty good. He sat his legs crossed in front of Louis who mirrored him with a good meter of distance. They had opened a window to let air in to milder the fantastic smell of Harry’s blood for Louis. But in matter of fact, the young boy probably took this better than he ever had. It had taken him years to finally accept that vampires existed and that in fact he was one of them.  
  
“It’s just a myth. It feels kind of strange on my skin, but I don’t burn or like sparkle or anything.”  
  
Louis had taken a few hours off to sit with Harry willing to answer all his questions and trying to explain everything as good as he could. That was the least he could do.  
  
“What about age? Do you age? How old are you?”  
  
“I am twenty six as I said. And I have been for 295 years.”  
  
“That’s a lot.” Harry giggled and looked straight at him. “You could be my great great great great great great grandfather.”  
  
Louis rolled his eyes and jumped when a nurse walked into the room.  
  
“We have to check your blood again, darling, would you please hold out your finger?”  
  
Harry nodded and gave Louis a look as to ask if this was okay. The vampire just smiled and watched the nurse injecting a needle into the skin and pulling it out right after letting a drop of blood run on the indicator paper.  
  
“Seems like you are good to go. Your mum is waiting downstairs for you.” The nurse disappeared without another word and left the pair in silence.  
  
“You should go Harry.” Louis announced and got up.  
  
“Do you want the last drop? I don’t care.” The boy held his finger in front of Louis face, the smell almost unbearable. A single drop still lingered on his finger and reflected the light in a tempting dark red tone. Clicking his fangs out Louis licked the blood off and sucked slightly on Harry’s finger.  
  
“Thanks I guess.”  
  
“Hey, Louis?”  
  
As he turned around again Harry’s lips met his, his body hardly falling into his. Without a second thought Louis responded to the kiss, letting his hands wander into his friend’s hair to pull slightly at it. He could hear Harry’s heart beating faster and his blood running through his lips, the thin layer of skin covering it and stopping him from tasting it again.  
  
Noticing his instincts kicking in he pulled back and backed off. “I see you around Harry.” And with that he jumped out of the window.  
  
**


End file.
